Ciel is My Mine
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: Ciel kini sudah tiada, Phantomhive sudah musnah dari dunia ini. Lizzie yang mengetahui hal itu jadi sterss dan tanpa sengaja memanggil iblis. Iblis yang ia panggil adalah iblis yang mirip dengan Ciel.


**Ciel is My Mine**

"Lizzie, maafkan atas kesalahanku selama ini. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Kuharap, kau bisa melupakanku & menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari aku… Selamat tinggal Lizzie" itulah ucapan Ciel yang paling terakhir Lizzie dengar.

"Sebastian! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Sebagai seorang butler seharusnya kau bisa menjaga majikanmu!" Lizzie marah-marah pada Sebastian karena Sebastian tidak bisa melindungi Ciel. Dengan akhiran, Ciel telah tiada di dunia ini lagi alias sudah meninggalkan dunia.

"maaf nona, saya yang sekarang ini bukan Sebastian yang anda kenal… Tuan Ciel kini telah mati, dengan arti perjanjian kami telah usai"

"apa maksudmu dengan perjanjian?" Lizzie masih tidak mengerti apa ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Sebastian.

"aku telah membuat perjanjian dengan manusia yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Di dunia ini, masih banyak sekali misteri-misteri yang belum terungkap. Contohnya seperti aku, dengan kata lain aku adalah sesosok iblis"

"Iblis! Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Ciel!"

"aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Sekarang waktunya aku menggambil jiwanya" ucap Sebastian lalu menghisap jiwa Ciel & menghilang begitu saja.

"CIEL!"

Siang itu, terdapat banyak orang-orang yang telah mengerumuni peti mati. Disanalah, terbaring jasad seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang bibirnya sudah memucat. Diiringi dengan hujan yang sangat besar yang diiringi juga dengan tangisan dari orang terdekat Ciel. Sepertinya, keluarga Phantomhive kini telah musnah. Tak ada lagi yang namanya Phantomhive di dunia ini.

**Ciel is My Mine**

**Sumarry: **Ciel kini sudah tiada, Phantomhive sudah musnah dari dunia ini. Lizzie yang mengetahui hal itu sterss & tanpa sengaja memanggil iblis. & iblis yang ia panggil adalah iblis yang mirip dengan Ciel.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Pairing: **Ciel Phantomhive & Elizabeth Middleford

**Warning: **OOC, Typos, gaje, abal, chara-death, alur kecepetan, banyak dialog, tidak sesuai dengan genre, dll.

**Genre: **Angst & Romance

**A/N: **Hai semuanya (o)/ ini fic pertama bikinan shinji di fandom kuroshitsuji. Ini fic bergenre angst ke2 yang shinji buat. Semoga saja, tidak gagal seperti fic angst yang pertama shinji buat. Maunya fic angst, tapi senpai shinji malah ketawa membawa fic angst shinji T^T. Semoga fic satu ini disukai oleh semua para readers & author sekalian. Jangan lupa di review ya…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tak menyangka, Sebastian adalah seorang iblis. Dia seenaknya saja mengambil jiwa Ciel saat ia mati, lalu Sebastian malah pergi entah kemana. Tapi aku lebih tidak menerima Ciel mati diusianya yang masih remaja itu. CIEL! hiks..." isak seorang gadis yang mungkin berambut keriting yang diikat 2 yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Lizzie.

Lizzie, putri dari keluarga Midellford yang mempunyai tunangan yang bernama Ciel Phanomhive. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Ciel telah membuat perjanjian dengan sesosok iblis. Dengan akhiran yang menyedihkan itu, apakah yang harus Lizzie lakukan sekarang?

"Ciel, aku tidak terima kau mati dalam keadaan seperti ini, hiks..." dalam isaknya itu, Lizzie tiba-tiba merasa merinding di bagian belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya pun berdiri dengan suhu yang bisa di bilang dingin. Dengan memberanikan diri ia menengok ke belakang & mendapati seorang anak remaja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan kulit yang putih, kurus, & tak lupa juga mulus# plaak XD

Dengan sosoknya yang seperti itu, apakah mungkin gadis yang bernama Lizzie itu menganggap bahwa sesosok yang ia lihat itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive?

"Ciel!" dalam teriakkannya itu, langsung saja lizzie memeluk anak yang ia panggil Ciel itu, tapi orang yang dipeluk merasa tak berkenan & mendorong Lizzie. Lizzie terhempas ke kasurnya dengan mata yang berlinang air matanya. "Ciel, kenapa kau?" Lizzie menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat iblis itu merasa bingung untuk menjawab apa. Dengan singkatnya ia menjawab…..

"aku tidak kenapa-napa" jawab iblis itu

"kukira kau sudah mati, ternyata kau masih hidup"

"sayangnya, aku bukan Ciel seperti yang kau kira, dan aku bukan orang yang kau sebut Ciel itu. Aku ini hanya iblis yang tak mengerti apa itu manusia. Tugasku kesini hanya menuruti permintaanmu, karena kau yang telah memanggilku ke dunia ini"

"jadi, kau bukan ciel?" tanya Lizzie yang merasa kalau iblis di hadapannya itu adalah Ciel.

"bukan, aku hanyalah sesosok iblis" jawab iblis itu singkat.

"jadi, kau benar-benar bukan Ciel?" Tanya Lizzie sekali lagi untuk memastikannya, Lizzie juga kelihatannya sudah mulai tidak sedih karena ada orang yang mirip dengan Ciel. Lizzie ingin menjadikan iblis itu menjadi miliknya seorang & merupakan Ciel ke-2 untuknya.

"Bukan, aku hanya sesosok iblis" jawabnya sekali lagi

"kalau begitu, aku telah memangil iblis sama seperti Ciel?"

"ya, mungkin saja"

"tak apa, yang penting aku telah menemukan pengganti Ciel untuk sekarang ini. Jadi aku tak merasa bersalah karena aku memanggil iblis seperti kamu ini"

"baguslah kalau gitu, aku merasa lega karena kau menerima kehadiranku di dunia ini. Jadi aku tidak akan merasa bersalah karena aku ada di dunia ini"

"ya, aku panggil kau Ciel ya?"

"terserah anda"

"kau jangan panggil aku anda, aku memberi kau dua pilihan. Kau panggil aku lizzie atau mau hime?"

"Yes, My Hime"

Lizzie telah mendapatkan Ciel yang baru, tapi apakah mereka akan terus untuk selamannya?

"hime, aku memberikan ini untukkmu" Ciel menyerahkan sebuah cokker bewarna kuning yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya itu.

"cokker? untuk apa?"

"ya, ini untuk menutup lambang kontrak yang berada di belakang lehermu itu. Apa kau mau kalau orang-orang mengetahui kalau kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan sesosok iblis?" ucap Ciel sambil memberikan cokker kepada Lizzie. Lalu Lizzie mengambil cokker itu & digunakannya cokker pemberian Ciel.

"nggak juga sih… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lambang kontrak itu bisa berada di belakang leherku? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa lambang kontrak itu bisa beda-beda tempatnya. Setahuku, kalau Ciel lambangnya ada di matanya. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang lambang kontrak ini?"

"entahlah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja tempatnya bisa beda-beda"

"ya udah deh, nggak papa kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu soal itu ke aku"

"tapi, jangan sekalipun anda memberi tahukan kalau aku ini iblis ya. Kecuali ke saudara dekatmu itu & juga 3 bawahan Ciel yang kau ceritakan itu. Mereka saja sudah cukup, tapi kalau perlu tidak usah dicertakan sama sekali"

**My Diary, 15 agustus xxxx**

Mama, hari ini Lizzie telah mamanggil iblis yang mirip sekali dengan Ciel. Tapi Lizzie tidak tau dengan keputusan Lizzie, apa keputusan Lizzie benar atau salah? Lizzie tidak bisa membedakannya. Lizzie merasa bersalah karena Lizzie telah memanggil sesosok iblis, tapi itu adalah suatu yang menyenangkan bagi Lizzie karena Lizzie telah menemukan sesuatu yang dapat merubah hidup Lizzie.

Tapi, Lizzie juga merasa kalau ini benar, soalnya Lizzie ingin membuat diri Lizzie menjadi orang yang tak berguna karena teringat akan Ciel terus. Apa Lizzie bersalah karena memanggil iblis ini ma? Lizzie tidak mengerti, kenapa Lizzie bisa memanggil iblis yang mirip dengan Ciel itu. Tapi Lizzie merasa bersyukur bisa menemukan Ciel ke-2 untuk menjadi pengganti Ciel yang dulu. Ma, kalau Lizzie salah dalam mengambil keputusan, maafin Lizzie yang ma, karena Lizzie tidak mau melepaskan Ciel yang telah Lizzie dapatkan hari ini.

Tapi Lizzie berjanji, suatu hari nanti kalau bisa Lizzie lakukan. Lizzie akan melepaskan perjanjian Lizzie dengan Ciel. Jadi, mama tidak usah khawatir di surga sana ya. Nanti Lizzie tulis pengalaman lizzie yang baru & dipenuhi dengan iblis yang bernama Ciel itu.

Saat Lizzie menulis diarynya tersebut, ia dikagetkan oleh iblis yang ia beri nama Ciel itu. "hime, hime kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum nggak jelas seperti itu" ucap Ciel sontak membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. Ya, namanya juga diary yang akan ditulis tentang Ciel terus.

"eh, Ciel. ngapain kamu disini?"

"hime, aku ini adalah iblis yang merupakan bawahan yang selalu menjaga majikannya di manapun ia berada. Jadi, aku tidak boleh berpisah sama majikannya dimanapun, kapanpun, & bagaimanapun ia berada" jelas Ciel.

"Ciel, aku mau kasih tau kamu. Disini kau bukan bawahanku, disini aku mengangapmu sebagai temanku. Jadi, kau mau manggil Lizzie pun tak apa. Karena aku bersedia kau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai atasanmu"

"ya, terserah Lizzie sajalah"

"bagus! nanti jam 4 sore temenin aku ke kediaman Phantomhive ya"

"apa itu tempat tinggal dimana Ciel berada?"

"ya"

"yes, my hime"

**_KEDIAMAN PHANTOMHIVE 16.00_**

Di rumah tua dengan keadaan yang muram… Kini, rumah yang biasanya sepi kini telah diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang berteriak sekencang-kencangnya & membuat burung gagak ikut berkicau.

"Hantu!" teriak satu orang dari tiga yang merupakan bawahan Ciel dulu.

"nona Lizzie, kenapa anda membawa hantu yang mirip sekali dengan tuan Ciel?" tanya si maid, Maylene.

"wah, ternyata tuan Ciel masih hidup ya. Aku tak menyangka?" ucap Finian si tukang kebun.

"apa kau mau tuan Ciel mati? ternyata tuan Ciel masih hidup" lanjut Bard si Koki.

Sedangkan Tanaka masih saja tertawa seperti biasanya, "hohoho~" masih tak ketinggalan, minum teh ala orang jepang.

"dia memang mirip dengan Ciel, tapi sebenarnya dia ini bukan Ciel" Lizzie mengucapkan kata-kata yang tentu saja membuat ketiga orang itu terheran-heran. Lalu Lizzie pun menjelaskan panjang lebar semua yang ia alami tadi pagi.

"woah~ tuan Ciel kami telah kembali" teriak 3 orang itu bersamaan & mau memeluk Ciel & Lizzie menghentikan perbuatan mereka.

"Stop! enak saja, Ciel is my mine"

"menurut kata nona saja deh, kalau dipikir-pikir Ciel memang milik nona Lizzie sih" ucap Maylene

"kalau gitu kedatangan kalian kesini buat apa?" tanya Finian

"cuma mau mengenalkan Ciel kepada kalian, kalau gitu kami pergi dulu ya. Jaaa"

Kali ini mereka berdua kembali ke rumah mereka lagi, entah kenapa Lizzie senang sekali akan kehadiran Ciel. Kesehariannya selalu Lizzie lakukan bersama Ciel, walau sikap Ciel sangat dingin terhadapnya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang takkan pernah terlupakan oleh Lizzie.

In the morning….

"Hime, sudah pagi. Sebaiknya anda segera bangun dari tidur pulas anda" Ciel mencoba membangunkan Lizzie yang dari tadi tidur terus.

"nyamnyam" itulah respon Lizzie

"Hime" Ciel melanjutkan atraksinya untuk membangunkan Lizzie

"makanan~" itulah tanggapan ke2 Lizzie

"oh, itu rupanya yang bisa membuat Hime terbangun" Ciel menuju ke dapur lalu mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam kulkas. Lalu menuju ke kamar Lizzie lagi, makanan tersebut di sodorkan ke hidung Lizzie & sukses membuat Lizzie terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"pagi Ciel"

"pagi Hime"

"makanan apa itu? Sepertinya enak"

"silakan dimakan"

"sama-sama"

ya, itu salah satu kejadian yang di alami Lizzie bersama dengan Ciel. Saking senangnya, Lizzie sampai-sampai ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ada yang menginginkan Ciel.

"Lizzie, liat saja nanti. Suatu saat kami akan mendapatkan tuan Ciel" ucap seorang perempuan yang suka menembak ini, Perempuan ini adalah seorang sniper.

"iya, kau benar May" kali ini yang berbicara seorang laki-laki yang mirip seorang perempuan yang kemampuan bertarungnya hebat.

"ya, pokoknya kita harus mendapatkan tuan Ciel kembali. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada yang namanya iblis seperti itu" ucap seorang lelaki besar sambil menghisap rokonya.

"benar katamu, pokoknya kita harus mendapatkan tuan Ciel secepatnya" lanjut yang lainnya.

Ke-3 orang itu, berjalan menyusuri jalan layaknya seorang pembunuh yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat darah yang segar.

**_KEDIAMAN MIDDLEFORD 08.00_**

"Ciel!" panggil Lizzie

"ada apa Hime?"

"main yuk, aku lagi bosan nih. Keseharianku aku lakukan dirumah, pengen jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat nih"

"hmm, emangnya Hime mau main apa? Lagian sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk " tanya Ciel sambil melakukan akivitas paginya.

"Ke Taman Ria!" jawab Lizzie yang membuat burung-burung diluar pada bangun semua.

"hmm, apa itu Tanaman Riang? Apakah tanaman yang selalu tertawa walaupun sedang sedih?" tanya Ciel dengan muka tak tau

"Tanaman riang? telingamu kemana sih?"

"terus apa? bukannya hime tadi bilang tanaman riang?"

"kamu salah dengar, yang aku bilang itu tanaman riang... eh, maksudku taman ria!"

"ya, terserah hime sajalah"

"tapi, aku tidak mau kau berpakaian seperti seorang laki-laki yang sedang bekerja di kantoran"

"tapi ini baju kesukaanku hime"

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh memakai baju itu! Kau itu terlihat seperti seorang remaja, bukan seperti seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang mencari uang untuk mencari nafkah tau gak" teriak Lizzie.

"tapi aku suka pakaian rapi seperti ini hime, memakai jas hitam & dasi yang terpasasang rapi. Layaknya seorang butler yang selalu mengurus setiap kediaman tuannya" 

"tapi aku tidak mau kau berpakaian seperti itu, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu!" teriak Lizzie sambil menarik Ciel ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Lizzie mengambil pakaian laki-laki yang terdapat di dalam lemarinya itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Ciel. "kau harus pakai ini, lalu ini, terus ini, oh ya, jangan lupa pakai yang ini juga" perintah Lizzie

"ini semua hime?" tanya Ciel yang mulai gemetaran melihat pakaian yang telah disodorkan oleh Lizzie.

"ya iyalah, cepat kau pakai itu semua. Jangan lama-lama ya, aku tak mau menunggu selama 5 menit. Jadi kau harus selesai menggenakan semua yang telah aku berikan kurang dari 5 menit" perintah Lizzie yang mulai membuat Ciel merinding

"baik hime" lalu Ciel masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaiannya yang telah di dapatkan oleh Lizzie entah dari mana asalnya. Pokonya langsung muncul dari lemari Lizzie secara tiba-tiba.

**LIZZIE P.O.V**

Ciel memasuki kamar mandi, Aku menunggu Ciel untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, soalnya aku mau lihat bagaimana tampang dia berpakaian layaknya seorang remaja. Dari pada seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang kerja di kantoran yang tak jelas itu, mendingan aku ajak dia saja ke taman ria. Aku mondar-mandir di dalam kamarku, ke kiri & ke kanan berulang kali. Akhirnya, setelah 3 menit ku tunggu, Ciel telah keluar mengenakan pakaian yang telah aku pilihkan.

Dari atas, dia telah menggunakan topi bewarna biru muda dengan gambar X. Lanjut turun kebawah, dia telah menggunakan baju putih diiringi dengan jaket abu-abu yang telah aku suruh dia pakai juga. Turun kebawah lagi, dia menggunakan celana jeans bewarna hitam. Lebih turun kebawah lagi, dia memakai sepatu bewarna hitam.

"wah, kau beda sekali Ciel" aku memulai pembicaraan duluan, aku merasa beda saja sama Ciel yang biasanya. Soalnya Ciel belum pernah sama sekali pakai pakaian bebas sih, jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"apa benar begitu hime? Aku merasa sama saja kaya tadi, nggak ada perbedaan sama sekali" Ciel menanyakan apa yang telah kuucapkan tadi untuk memastikannya, karena Ciel bilang dia merasa sama saja sama yang kaya tadi.

"yah, kau terlihat lebih muda dari pada saat kau memakai baju bapak-bapak itu" lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"kenapa hime malah ketawa? Pakaian itu pakaian yang lebih terhormat dibanding dengan yang lainnya" ucap Ciel berniat untuk membuat pakaiannya itu memang paling oke

"tapi kau ini masih remaja, akan lebih baik kau menggunakan pakaian yang formal dengan usiamu itu" jelasku lagi sambil agak mengejek-ejek pakaian yang ia sukai itu

"apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang kusukai itu?" tanyanya yang sudah memulai membuka jaket abu-abunya, sepertinya aku membuatnya tersinggung

"nggak kok, kalau gitu ayo kita pergi ketaman ria!" teriakku mengakhiri pembicaraan & langsung saja berangkat, sedangkan poros muka Ciel seperti tampak seorang yang tidak mengetahui apa arti taman ria itu.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ciel & Lizzie pergi ketaman ria menggunakan kendaraan yang ada di Negara mereka itu. Sambil menunggu, Lizzie menulis diary lagi

**My Diary, 29 Agustus xxxx**

Ma, hari ini aku pergi ke kediaman phantomhive, dan sudah memperkenalkan Ciel pada May-chan, Fin-san, juga Bard-sama. Mereka terharu sekali setelah aku memperkenalkan Ciel pada mereka, aku merasa senang kalau mereka senang juga. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat sama sekali Ciel tertawa. Suatu saat, pasti aku akan bisa membuatnya tertawa untuknya, bukan untuk aku. Walau aku mau dia tertawa untuk aku juga sih~ tapi aku akan berusaha! Ma, Bantu aku dalam misi ini ya.

Ya, itulah tulisan yang sudah Lizzie cantumkan di diarynya itu.

**_3 Gerombolan Aneh_**

"hei, mungkin kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan tuan Ciel" ucap seseorang yang paling pendek dari semuanya.

"benar katamu fin, pokoknya kita harus bisa mendapatkan tuan Ciel di kesempatan yang kali ini" kali ini seorang cewe yang diikat 2 dengan menggunakan pakaian maid.

"ingat, kita juga nggak boleh gagal dalam rencana ini. Kita harus berhasil menangkap tuan Ciel supaya tuan Ciel bisa ada di samping kita lagi" lanjut seorang laki-laki yang nampaknya sudah berjenggot & berkumis.

"ya, pokoknya kita nggak boleh gagal. Kalau tidak kita akan mendapatkan hukuman dari tuan tana, huu~serem" lanjut seseorang berambut pendek yang dijepit yang juga paling pendek dari semuanya tadi.

"benar, hukumannya pasti seram sekali"

"ya, tapi aku paling tidak suka si Lizzie bilang kalau tuan Ciel itu hanya miliknya doang"

"benar, masa tuan Ciel hanya milinya sendiri sih, aku nggak terima:"

"kalian jangan cerewet seperti itu doang, pokoknya kita harus bertinak secepatnya"

"baik!"

**_TAMAN RIA_**

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di taman ria dengan selamat & tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Pertama-tama mereka main hal-hal yang ringan dulu, baru yang akhir-akhir yang berat. Dan yang paling akhir permainan yang bisa merilekkan badan.

"Ciel, mau main apa sekarang?" Tanya Lizzie

"hmm, aku tidak tau mau main apa. Mungkin bisa dicoba yang itu" ucap Ciel sambil menunjuk mainan berbentuk secangkir gelas.

"oh, baiklah" ucap Lizzie lalu menarik tangan Ciel & membawanya ke permainan itu. Lizzie disana tampak tertawa dengan riang, tapi Ciel menampakkan sosok muka yang datar. 'ya, tak apalah. 'Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membuat dia tertawa' pikir Lizzie. Saat Lizzie berpikir seperti itu, tanpa sengaja Lizzie terkena tumpahan Lumpur dari pesawat yang berada di atas.

"maaf sekali nona yang dibawah, kami tak sengaja menumpahkan Lumpur itu. Entah kenapa pesawat kami kehilangan keseimbangakn. Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya" ucapan itu yang terlontar dari pesawat itu, tanpa mengganti rugi langsung saja pergi.

Baju Lizzie dipenuhi dengan Lumpur, Lizzie berlari ke toilet secepatnya untuk mengganti pakaian yang telah penuh dengan kotoran itu. Kali ini Lizzie sudah berpakaian bersih lagi, tidak berpakaian kotor seperti tadi.

Lanjut, kali ini Lizzie yang menunjuk. Lizzie menunjuk permainan komedi putar, disana banyak sekali kuda yang sedang berputar-putar dengan arah sama. Lizzie menaiki kuda yang hitam, sedangkan Ciel menaiki kuda yang putih. Di mata Lizzie, Ciel adalah seorang pangeran yang sempurna walaupun mukanya tak pernah menunjukkan tawa. Saat sedang asik-asiknya bermain, tanpa sengaja Lizzie jatuh dari kuda itu. Dan pakaian dalam yang bagian bawahnya terlihat, banyak orang-orang yang menertawainnya. Kali ini, Lizzie mendapatkan kesialan untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

'hmm, sepertinya tadi ada yang mendorongku'

nah, lanjut ke permainan yang lainnya. Permainan yang ringan kini telah habis, Ya, kali ini mereka akan bermain permainan yang menantang. Ciel tidak tau permainan apa yang menantang. Jadi Ciel menunjuk permainan dengan teriakkan terdasyat dari semua permainan yang ada. Yaitu, tornado….

"ano, apa tidak ada permainan yang lain?" Tanya Lizzie

"kalau hime tidak suka yang itu kalau gitu gimana yang itu?" Tanya Ciel lalu Lizzie melihat sebuah kereta panjang yang melaju dengan cepat.

"oh, kalau jet coaster sih aku tak terlalu takut. Baiklah, ayo kita main itu!" teriak Lizzie berlari kea rah permainan itu

"kita akan menggunakan kesempatan yang ini"

"ya, kita akan melonggarkan pengaman di permainan itu"

"may, tembak semua baut yang ada di pengaman itu sampai copot"

"siap" si May menembak semua baut & samuanya tepat sasaran, dengan begini rencana mereka akan berhasil dengan mulus untuk menghindarkan Lizzie dari sisi Ciel.

Ciel & Lizzie menaiki jet coaster tanpa ada rasa khawatir sama sekali, padahal suatu bahaya akan mengancam nyawa mereka. Bahkan puluhan nyawa akan terbang oleh kejadian yang akan terjadi. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak enak dalam benak Ciel, tapi Ciel tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

"Harap penumpang segera menaiki wahana & menggunakan sabuk pengaman yang telah tersedia. Karena sebentar lagi wahana akan segera di mulai"

"Ciel! Ayo naik sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" Lizzie bersemangat sekali menaiki permainan itu.

Permainan pun di mulai, perlahan-lahan kereta tersebut mulai naik ke atas, & sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Yaitu, turunan yang sangat memuaskan! Membuat orang-orang merasa lega karena sebentar lagi akan sudah berakhir.

Tapi kali ini tidak, karena orang-orang semua menampakkan muka ketakutan. Pengamanan telah longgar, siap-siaplah untuk melayang di udara & terhempas jatuh ke tanah.

Oke! Sekarang semua orang sudah pada melayang ke atas & siap-siap untuk jatuh ke bawah. Kali ini Lizzie & semua orang lainnya siap-siap jatuh ke bawah.

"Ciel!"

"yes, my hime"

Ya, dengan kekuatan Ciel, kini semua orang telah terselamatkan…..

Kenapa bisa begini? Langsung saja kita tanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kenapa orang-orang yang bersangkutan sehingga mereka selamat dari kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

**SHINJI CHANNEL**

"Selamat siang semuannya, bersama Shinji di sini. Siang ini telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan maut tanpa menimbulkan korban sama sekali. Apakah itu? Siang ini terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang tanpa sengaja terjadi. Tanpa menyebabkan korban sama sekali. Di sini, tepatnya taman ria Negara telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan ringan, yang mungkin saja tidak termaksud ringan juga. Karena bisa saja membuat berpuluh-puluh orang tewas seketika.

Terjadi pelonggaran baut pengaman yang membuat pengaman itu lepas dari pegangannya, yang tentu saja orang yang bermain akan melayang entah kemana. Tapi ini tidak, mareka semua selamat akan kejadian ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita langsung tanyakan saja…

Nah, itu salah satu orangnya. Permisi, saya Shinji salah satu reporter Shinji Channel ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa semua orang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut ini?"

"saya juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saya piker akan mati karena pengaman telah lepas & tentu saja membuat orang terhempas"

"apa tidak ada suatu kejadian aneh?"

"oh kalau itu ada, saat orang-orang jatuh… seperti ada bayangan hitam yang sangat besar membawa kami turun dengan selamat. Tapi setelah kami semua sudah menapak di tanah, bayangan hitam itu hilang entah kemana "

"apa anda tahu bayangan hitam apa itu?"

"saya juga tidak tahu"

"ya, terima kasih ata informasinya… permisa, ternyata itulah suatu kejadian yang telah mereka alami, tapi, apakah bayangan hitam itu? Ternyata di dunia ini masih banyak sebuah misteri yang belum terungkapkan. Cukup sekian berita dari Shinji, berita tersebut merupakan berita pertama sekaligus berita penutup. bersama Shinji dari Shinji Channel, sampai bertemu di berita selanjutnya!"

**SHINJI CHANNEL OFF**

"Ciel, terima kasih atas semuannya ya"

"ya, sama-sama "

"tapi, kalau tak ada kamu pasti aku akan matih. Hahaha, bodoh ya aku. Tapi, kalau tadi aku mati… pasti akan banyak yang menangis untukku"

"hime! Nyawamu tadi akan menghilang! Nyawamu terancam akan pergi ke sana! Tapi kenapa kamu masih bisa tertawa seperti itu! Kau tidak mengerti ya perasaanku apa? Aku takut kehilangan kamu!" mind. Lizzie tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Ciel

"hahaha, jangan marah seperti itu. Inilah ciri kasku, selalu tersenyum di saat dalam bahaya. Apa kau tidak tau? Walaupun aku mati sekarang pun tak apa, karena aku bisa dengan cepat bertemu dengan Ciel yang berada di alam sana & aku akan mendapatkan tangisan dari orang-orang yang kusayang"

"apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kita tidak pernah kesini dari tadi! Pake bilang mati taka pa lagi! Apa kau tau, sebenarnya aku masih mau hidup! Kau yang masih hidup malah tak menghargai nyawamu sama sekali!" kesabaran Ciel kini telah memuncak, mungkin tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya.

"aku hanya mau.."

"emangnya kau mau apa sih sampai kau bela-belain kesini?"

"aku hanya mau membuatmu tertawa, selama kita bersama, aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa"

"maaf hime, tapi aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa dengan riang" ucapan itu pengakhiran dari Ciel yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Lizzie begitu saja.

"ternyata, keputusanku memang salah. Aku memang salah sudah memanggil seorang iblis. Mungkin, sekarang waktunnya aku ucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya"

Sedangkan di tempat para pelaku berada…..

" maafkan kami tuan, kami tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh tuan Ciel juga"

"ya, tapi kalian hampir saja merebut nyawanya! Karena kalian sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar… kalian pergi saja dari sini! Kalian tak berguna sama sekali! Lebih baik aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Kalian, aku pecat!"

anak buah sudah tak berguna, waktunnya dia menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk merampas yang ia inginkan dari tangan seorang gadis itu.

**My Diary, 30 Agustus xxxx**

Ma, ternyata Lizzie salah mengambil keputusan. Ya, Lizzie sudah berjanji akan melepaskan Ciel & sekarang waktunnya sudah tepat.

Ciel, maafkan perbuatanku yang menyusahkan selama ini, tapi aku mau kau tidak marah sama aku. Aku mau kau menganggapku sebagai teman & bukan bagaikan musuh. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini.

I LOVE YOU

Diary yang kini penuh dengan tulisan tentang Ciel kini telah dikubur dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia menaruh diary itu di sarang burung di dekat rumahnya. Saat itu, Lizzie mau keluar rumah untuk menaruh diary itu, setelah selesai menaruh diary tersebut, Lizzie mau kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan kesadaran…..

"fufufufu, kali ini aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan tuan Ciel"

Lizzie dibuat tidak sadarkan diri oleh orang yang berinisial T itu, kini Lizzie dibawa ke tempat persembunyiannya & diikat dengan menggunakan tali.

Sedangkan Ciel yang merasa bersalah kini mau minta maaf kepada Lizzie, Ciel kembali ke kediaman Midlleford untuk meminta maaf pada Lizzie.

Ciel kini telah sampai di rumah Lizzie, ia masuk ke kamar Lizzie & mendapati Lizzie yang tak ada di kamarnya. Yang ia temukan hanya sepucuk surat kaleng yang berisikan

Ciel, kalau kau mau Lizzie selamat. Datanglah ke kediaman Phantomhive sekarang juga! Kalau kau sampai telat, nyawanya akan menghilang begitu saja. Ya, waktunya Ciel beraksi!

Ciel melewati sarang burung & tanpa sengaja menyenggol sarang tersebut, & sebuah benda jatuh dari sarang tersebut.

Sebuah buku, bukan sebuah buku biasa… itu adalah diary kepunyaan Lizzie. Ciel membaca diary itu,,,

**My Diary,**

**-Ma, Lizzie senang sekali akan kemunculan Ciel**

**-Ma, hari ini Lizzie di bangunin oleh Ciel lho**

**-Ma, Lizzie malam ini melihat kembang api bersama Ciel**

**-Ma, Lizzie memperkenalkan Ciel sama mereka lho**

**-Ma, Hari ini Lizzie mengajak Ciel ke taman ria**

**-Ma, Lizzie pasti akan membuat Ciel tertawa**

**-Ma, ternyata Lizzie tidak bisa membuat Ciel tertawa**

**-Ma, Ciel sepertinya membenci Lizzie**

**-Ma, sepertinnya Lizzie jatuh cinta sama Ciel**

**_Ciel, **I Love You

semua diary di penuhi dengan nama seorang, yaitu Ciel. Dengan Kata-kata terakhir yang membuat Ciel ingin lebih menyelamatkan Lizzie… kata-kata _**I LOVE YOU**___.

**_KEDIAMAN PHANTOMHIVE_ **

"tanaka! Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata seperti ini orangnya! Kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Ciel!" keadaan Lizzie sekarang adalah, digantung di tali dengan bawahnya adalah minyak panas. Dengan tali yang akan sedikit demi sedikit terputus oleh api yang berada di bawahnya.

"dalam waktu 5 detik lagi kau akan terebus. Kalau dia tidak datang sekarang, kau akan mati.

5…..

4…..

3…..

2…..

1….."

apa yang dirasakan Lizzie? Panas, ya panas! Tapi lebih di sebut sebagai hangat. Kehangatan itu bukan muncul dari sebuah minyak yang panas, melainkan dari suhu tubuh yang di berikan oleh tubuh Ciel. Apa yang kini Ciel lakukan adalah menolong Lizzie untuk yang ke2 kalinya.

"Ciel, kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati & menyusul Ciel ke sana!"

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkan majikanku mati begitu saja hanya demi aku"

"ini tentu saja bukan demi kau! Ini hanya demi diriku sendiri. Aku yang menginginkan ini semua! Jadi, suka-suka aku mau hidup kek! Mati kek! Nyawa-nyawaku ini!" Lizzie mengambil pisau lalu mau menusukkan pisau tersebut ke jantungnya, tapi ditahan oleh Ciel yang malah terkena jantung Ciel sendiri.

"Lizzie, sepertinya aku gagal untuk membuatmu bahagia kembali. Ya, padahal aku sengaja datang ke dunia ini hanya mau buat kamu bahagia. Tapi aku gagal ya sepertinnya, padahal… aku sudah susah payah minta kepada Sebastian untuk hidup lagi & di berikan kekuatan sesosok iblis.

Haha, mati yang ke2 kalinya… maaf ya Lizzie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tertawa untukmu & juga untukku. Dan, aku tidak mau kau bunuh diri, yang kiinginkan… kau hanya hidup seperti biasanya. Sekali lagi kuucapkan, kuharap kau bisa melupakanku & menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari aku" perlahan demi lahan, lambang kontrak perjanjian antara Ciel & Lizzie pun menghilang, yang terhisa hanyalah sebuah kenangan manis.

Deru angin yang diiringi dengan tangisan, tangisan kesedihan yang ke2 kalinya. Tampak sesosok gadis yang menangis untuk sesosok iblis yang kini perlahan-lahan akan menghilang. Menghilang menjadi abu yang terbang kelangit, seperti sedang mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Selamat tinggal, my Hime"

"Ciel, kau akan selalu teringat selamanya"

10 tahun kemudian…..

Badai sakura kini telah melanda di kota ini, sekarang merupakan musim sakura berbunga lebat. Ya, hari ini Lizzie menuju ke pemakaman Ciel.

"Ciel, tak terasa sekarang sudah 11 tahun kau meninggal. Aku penasaran kau bagaimana mukanya? Kalu mengingat akan kamu, yang hanya bisa kubayangkan hanyalah muka remajamu.. hahaha, coba kalau waktu bisa diputar kembali, mungkin saja kau masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dan aku bisa melihat muka dewasamu.

Tapi, itu mana mungkin terjadi ya… Ciel, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Hiks…."

Badai sakura kini melanda Lizzie, sebuah bola mendarat dengan suksesnya di muka Lizzie. Datanglah seorang anak kecil yang mengambil bola tersebut.

"maaf ya tante, aku nggak sengaja. Tadinya aku mau menendang bola ke arah sana, tapi malah kena muka tante"

"anak kecil, lain kali hati-hati ya. Lho… matamu kenapa ditutup?"

"oh, ini lambang kontrak tante. Tapi jangan kasih tau ya. Aku telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis, Jaa~"

"ja..jaa~"

'jaa hime, sayonara'

Sosok hitam yang terlihat samara-samar oleh Lizzie. Sesosok Ciel yang kini lahir kembali, tapi sebagai iblis.

"Ciel, jaga anak itu baik-baik ya… bagaimana pun, kau tidak akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya"

**OWARI**

**A/N: **hohoho~ akhirnya selesai juga… dengan mengorbankan pinggang pegel & pantat keram T^T dengan akhirnya yang sama saja….

Yosh! Apakah Fic ini bisa disebut angst? Saya tidak tau, karena saya tidak terbiasa membuat fic dengan akhiran yang menyedihkan. Tapi Shinji juga merasa bahwa ini fic nggak nyambung sama judulnya o.O? apa kalian sependapat sama Shinji? Tapi, yang Shinji butuhkan hanyalah review senpai semuannya untuk mengintropeksi untuk membuat fic yang selanjutnya..

Pengakhiran,

R  
>E<br>V

I  
>E<br>W

Ada di bawah


End file.
